


The Crab in the Fish Pond

by OurDeal



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Fix-It, M/M, Marvel Endgame - Freeform, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, One Shot, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sort Of, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, don't @ me y'all, how it should have ended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 02:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19098097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurDeal/pseuds/OurDeal
Summary: Endgame fix-it. Post Serum Steve goes back in time to return the infinity stones, but Pre-Serum Steve comes back.





	The Crab in the Fish Pond

**Author's Note:**

> Trust me, I was so angry at the way the movie ended that I almost walked out of the theater when I first saw it.

            There he was—at least who Bucky thinks it is, sitting on a bench with their back turn to him. After the allotted five minutes were up, and Steve didn’t come back, panic began to rise in his body. Bucky knew that if Steve wasn’t coming back, then there would be nothing left for him in this century. He always meant it when he would say _‘Till the end of the line._ It wasn’t just a phrase to Bucky—far from it actually. It was a promise—a sacred vow between two people who knew that if one wasn’t going to be around, then there would be no point.

            Sam gains the courage to at least see if it is even Steve who is sitting right there. Bucky can only hear his heartbeat, while anxiety eats away at his nerves. He sees the person turn towards Sam, and he just knows that it is Steve sitting on that bench. He sees Sam sit down next to him, but he can’t bring himself to come any closer, the fear of disappointment eating away at him. He wants to believe so badly that it’s his Stevie— _the one before the serum. The one he fell in love with first. The one he thought he lost the moment he went into the chamber._ He sees Sam stretch out his hand towards the figure, and the figure is struggling to get up. Sam turns towards Bucky, waving him over. His face won’t give away any of his emotions, but Bucky has some sort of feeling about it. Making his slow ascend to the two figures, Bucky’s heart begins to beat out of his chest. He can hear the blood rushing through his ears, and he can only cross his fingers and hope that this is his Stevie—coming back to him again after so long.

            “He wants to ask you about something…I’m just going to let the two of you talk.” Sam nods to Bucky before gesturing for him to sit down next to the person who in his heart he still loves. Watching Sam walk away, Bucky’s face turns towards the familiar stranger next to him—his breath catches in his throat, and he feels his mind go into a vacuum. There he is—sitting right next to him, lanky arms and all. He sees the person next him sweep his bangs to the side before turning to face him—those eyes he knows so well are looking at him with renewed hope. He feels his hand being touched—held by the person next to him while he pushes down all of his emotions into his ribcage.

            “Hey Bucky, I’ve missed you so much. I’m sorry I didn’t come back the way you expected. The me that you knew before explained what was happening. He said that he had to put the stone back and go through the different timelines to fix the issues that would end up causing you pain. He also said that he loved Peggy, but he would rather send me—the one you knew before the serum back. He said that I would have a better chance at some sort of normalcy with my health.” A small smile plays on Steve’s lips while tears stay unshed in his eyes. Steve’s hand reaches out to brush a strand of hair back, and that’s all Bucky needs before he’s launching himself and wrapping his arms around Steve. There’s a laugh and then a coughing fit, but Bucky could care less. He got _his Stevie_ back. The one he remembers before this whole mess started—the one who he helped when his mom died, or when he would get too sick to even walk. That’s the Steve he knows.

            “Don’t ever do that to me again, punk! I almost had a fit thinking you weren’t coming back.” Bucky’s nose ends up in Steve’s hair, and he can smell the all too familiar aura of early 40’s New York. He feels Steve’s bony arms wrap around him, and for the first time, Bucky is truly happy. He knows that Steve will get to retire his shield on his own terms and that he and Steve will be able to live out life the way they always wanted to—without the interference of any one person or organization. He can feel Steve crying against his chest, and he feels free to cry along. It’s been so long since he’s been able to—releasing all of his pain and frustration from the last several years.

            “We don’t have to run anymore, Bucky. From what the other me said, we could finally be together without being in danger. We can finally be who we want to be, and no one will care. I can finally get the treatments I need, and I won’t be in so much pain anymore. With one of the stones, he was able to transfer his memories of this century to me, so I won’t be so shocked anymore. I know what happened to you, Bucky, and for what it’s worth, I am so sorry I couldn’t get to you sooner.” Lips press against Bucky’s cheek, and he can’t help but close his eyes for a second and live in that moment. It’s all they ever wanted— _just to exist in a space without pain or fear._

            “Besides, jerk, who’s going to carry me up the stairs or tend to my wounds? I know it isn’t going to be me.” A laugh rings out from Bucky’s vocal cords, and this is _his_ Steve—the smart ass who didn’t take any lip from anyone. Who fought his way through the ’30s with bruises and bleeding, and who he would cuddle on cold nights when there wasn’t enough money to scrape together to pay for heating. This is the man who Bucky missed the most—the man who _was_ before the serum. When he didn’t have anything to boast about except for a fighting spirit and can-do attitude. The guy who wouldn’t hesitate to put his fists up at any time to defend Bucky’s honor.

            “Besides, we have so much to catch up on and so much to talk about. Right now, though, I am tired, and I wish to go back to wherever we are living now.” Bucky can’t help but smile at the younger man. He’s going to have a chance of living a life struggle-free. A jolt of happiness goes through Bucky as Steve’s hand makes a move to hold his. Bucky can tell that Steve doesn’t have it in him to stand up and walk another step, and that’s fine with him. Standing up. First, he bends down to pick up Steve into his arms. Steve is falling asleep in his arms, and he can feel Sam placing a hand on his shoulder. He stills for a second before turning his head to look at the person next to him.

            “I have the car ready.” Sam’s voice rings in his ears before walking back to the car. Placing Steve in the backseat before buckling him in, Bucky can’t help but look at his face again. Gone are the years of worry and pain—and in their place is youth and hope. Shutting the back door after taking a second too long, Bucky slides into the passenger’s seat, while Sam just sits in the driver’s seat, waiting for Bucky to settle. The car backs up before driving off onto the main road. Bucky’s fingers tap against his lap, and he wants to say something—anything to break through the thick blanket of silence that suffocates and drowns him in his own thoughts.

            “He gave me the shield, you know. He said it was something that he knew that the previous Steve would have wanted and that it was for you to be free of responsibility for anyone else but him and you. He missed you, a lot. He was telling me that when the old Steve found him—well actually, the old Steve kind of kidnapped him and said that there would be a better chance for him to survive and get better without having to try—and get rejected from the army.” Bucky looks over at Sam, who is focused on the road ahead, the radio at a low volume, providing the soundtrack for Bucky’s thoughts.

            “Yeah…it was what I always wanted for him in the first place. It’s why I joined the army. I knew that if I did, then I would have the money to take care of him when I came back. Unfortunately, it didn’t pan out that way the first time, but maybe now it can. No more having to go into a draft or struggling to make it by. Although we both went through hell to find each other, I wouldn’t change anything if it meant we wouldn’t meet again.”  In his heart, Bucky knows that he means it, and Sam only smirks while keeping his eyes on the road. Looking at Steve from the rearview mirror, Bucky’s eyes soften, and all he can think about is keeping Steve close— _his Stevie_ —who he would do anything and everything for, even if it means walking through the gates of hell again. Not because it would make him tougher, but because he took a sacred promise with Steve a long time ago. One that he has always meant to keep, and in a way, Steve kept as well. _‘Till the end of the freaking line_ , _Stevie. ‘Till the end of the line._


End file.
